1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of the stapler and, in particular, to an improved structure of the stapler with the functions of protecting staples, automatically dismissing staples, indicating the amount of staples and guiding staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the successful invention of the stapler, it has become an indispensable tool for paper binding or packaging. Nonetheless, most of the conventional staplers have the following drawbacks:
1. The staples are easy to be tilted when piercing into paper. This prevents the staples from properly clasping the paper, which results in weaker binding and worse appearance. PA1 2. The user could not know that the staples are running out without opening the stapler. And the pressing cover has to be opened when reloading staples. PA1 3. When binding a thick pile of paper, the legs of the staple are often not long enough to clasping the paper.
In observation of the many drawbacks of the staplers of prior art, which is not a perfect design and needs modification, the inventor conquered the above mentioned disadvantages and finally presented this improved structure of the stapler after many years of research and hardworking.